The Rivalry Began Because
by Natsushi
Summary: So why DID James hate Snape so much? Was it because his best friend loved to hate him? Maybe his looks? Or maybe because they both wanted the same thing...Rated to be safe. Onesided JL


**Rivalry**

James Potter stepped onto the platform-and stopped there. He didn't even blink when his best friend, Sirius Black, slammed into him from behind with both their trunks.

"Watch it, mate!" Sirius said, rubbing his stomach from the trolley's backlash, "You're supposed to _move_ when you-what'chya starin' at?"

James had his gaze transfixed on a red-haired girl with sparkling green eyes. She was obviously a first-year muggleborn student, judging from the way her family kept looking around and staring at any display of magic. However, James barely registered this fact.

"Earth to James! You there?" Sirius snapped his fingers in his friend's face.

The only response he got were four awe-struck words, "Beautiful…like an angel…"

A puzzled Sirius trailed his eyes from his friend's misty ones to a girl, "Merlin…" he groaned, "James-NO!" he commanded, punching him as hard as humanly possible.

"Ow!" James rubbed his shoulder.

"Why-How-Wh-" Sirius asked his love struck partner in pranks.

"What?"

"You-she-like-" he was unable to formulate complete sentences.

"Not _like_," James assured his friend, shaking his head. Sirius let out a huge sigh of relief and was about to open his mouth when James interrupted him, "Love."

Sirius stared, his mouth fully open, at the simple way James had said that word. He stayed that way for a full minute before exploding, You don't even know her, mate! What if she's a-a, I dunno, a complete !#$& or something?! Or maybe she-"

"Stop it!" he said defensively, shoving Sirius slightly, "I know what I'm saying, and I know that I love her!"

Just then, a mousy-looking boy walked onto the platform, causing both boys to jump to avoid being hit. The boy looked around nervously, but obviously not where he was going, because he tripped on a crack in the ground, or maybe on his own feet, in front of the very girl in question. Noticing the fallen boy, the girl rushed over and helped him repack his spilled trunk while talking to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, when he nodded, she continued, "My name's Lily Evans, what's yours?"

"P-Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you."

There was a sudden chugging noise as a large red steam engine pulled onto the platform.

"Lily, honey!" her mother called her.

"Gotta go. See you around?" she asked him, flashing him a heart-melting smile.

Peter, by now, was starting to calm down, and was glad to have someone to talk to, "Sure." he replied, "Bye!"

James and Sirius watched this spectacle without a word.

"Lily…" James breathed, his eyes far away, "What a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl…"

Sirius moaned in agony, "Let's go."

Suddenly, he saw a change in his friend's eyes. Looking over, he saw a greasy-haired, large-nosed boy. He looked to be James' total opposite. He had tattered books, a sullen expression and looked to be the target of bullying from even two-year-olds. Whereas James had gleaming brooms from his rich parents, was free-spirited, and was the object of many girls' desires. This boy was also staring at Lily.

"Perfect," Sirius muttered sarcastically. Still, he had to admit the girl had an easy choice,-James or that git?

"If there's one thing I'm going to do at Hogwarts, it's to win Lily Evans' heart!" James said to Sirius, earning a look of helplessness from him. As they walked onto the train, James sent a simple Impediment Hex the boy.

"Hey! That was mean!" he heard. Turning, he saw none other than Lily Evans.

"Good morning, mademoiselle!" he said, bowing low, "Do not think I did something in the wrong. He had committed the sin of watching a girl!"

"And what about you?" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"And you would know because…?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Uh…"

"Right," she left.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," James smiled grimly, "But no matter…Oi! What's your name?" he asked the boy.

He said something inaudible. But by the way his wand reacted even several meters away, it was obviously some sort of spell.

"I asked you your name!" James pretended to kick him, causing him to twitch away.

"Severus Snape!"

"Ah, Snivellus!"

"Severus." he said, loathingly.

"Well, I think you and I are going to have more of these little fights-if you can call them that-in the future, if you don't take your eyes off, _Snivellus_," James grinned and entered his compartment, with a look of devilish glee and desire in his eyes.

"Oh, boy…that poor girl." Sirius sighed. He could forget about pulling off any good pranks on this ride, they'd be too busy hatching plans against Snape. Wouldn't it be fun to torture him? he thought. Yes, he was goint to like this…

* * *

Well, it was originally supposed to be shorter, but it came out this long. Yes, I am finally back to updating and uploading! By the way, I'm writing a longer James/Lily one-shot with a more dramatic and darker-ish plot. If anyone would like to beta-read/edit it for me, please email me. 


End file.
